bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kona Terumi
Kona Terumi is a substitute Shinigami who operates out of Koga Town. Previously being a Plus, Kona was attacked and nearly consumed by a hollow before being granted his powers by Saya Yukumo. He is known to be Half-Japanese, Half-British by birth. Appearance Kona has brown hair and blue eyes. When not in uniform, Kona prefers a white button-up shirt with smart-casual black pants and shoes. In his Spirit Form, Kona wears a standard Shihakusho, though with the noted addition of a white sash running diagonally downwards-right. He wears his Zanpakuto, Ōkami no egao, on his left side. Personality Kona is a compassionate individual, taking the guardian role of the Shinigami seriously. Kona frequently puts the well-being of others before his own, even at the expense of his own life, such as during the attack that caused him to "die". Furthermore Kona is noted to be almost insanely determined, to the point that during his fight the skirmish with the Shinigami Raiko Surik Kona was able to force himself to fight after his temporary Shinigami powers had long since been expended. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Kona, due to his time training with the Kendo Club, is a skilled swordsman. He is noted to have great instincts for a newcomer to swordplay and was able to match the more experienced Raiko Surik in a straight fight despite his rapidly fading Shinigami powers. Following his acquisition of more permanent Shinigami powers, Kona was further trained in swordplay via pseudo-combat with Naoto Akagawa. High Dual-type Spiritual Pressure: Due to his "death" at the hands of a Hollow, despite being successfully resuscitated by Saya Yukumo, Kona gained Hollow-like Reiatsu alongside his Shinigami Reiatsu. Kona is noted to be quite naturally powerful, enough for Captain Kuchiki and her lieutenant, Raiko Surik, to be sent assess and "deal with" him. Following his training under Naoto Akagawa, Kona is considered at least a Lieutenant-class Shinigami on his worst of days. Due to his Hollow-like Reiatsu, Kona also has access to Hollow abilities alongside his Shinigami ones. Sonido Expert: Due to his Hollow-type Reiatsu, Kona is capable of using Sonido. He became quite proficient in its usage following his training with Naoto Akagawa, becoming capable of keeping step with Lieutenants and even Captain-class Shinigami. Enhanced Strength: Due to his awakened Spiritual Powers, Kona possesses near Superhuman strength, capable of lifting objects several times his weight. Kona is also capable of overpowering Hollows, Shinigami and other Spiritual Entities with ease. Enhanced Durability: Above all his other powers is Kona's monstrous durability. Even before gaining his permanent powers, Kona was noted for possessing durability beyond anyone's expectations. During his fight with Raiko in Koga Town, Kona was able to force himself to keep standing and fighting even after his Shinigami powers had been expended. He was also able to withstanding being impaled by Rukia Kuchiki, even though Rukia admitted she never intended to kill him. Zanpakuto Kona's Zanpakuto is Ōkami no egao (狼の笑顔 - Wolf's Smile). It is a Melee-type Zanpakuto. It appears as a regular Katana though with a Hexagon-shaped guard with a white grip. Kona wears it on his left side. Shikai: In order to release his Shikai, Kona chants "Smile through the pain". The Blade changes to a straight sword with a European-style Cross-guard. The Blade also possesses a gauge-like indent on both sides. Shikai Special Ability: When it is released, Ōkami no egao gains the abilities to absorb Reishi in order to enhance it destructive power. As the Zanpakuto gathers power, the gauge-like indents begin to "fill", indicating the weapons current "charge". This "charge" can be further depleted in order to fuel Kona's its other offensive abilities in place on Kona's own energy, though Kona can still use his reiatsu as well. Bankai: Not yet achieved. Category:Shinigami Category:Hollow Category:Plus Category:Human-Hollow Hybrid Category:Human-Shinigami Hybrid Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Shikai